Recurrence
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: Many things in our lives return to us. History always repeats itself, and recurring nightmares can haunt even the most brave of souls.


**Hey guys! When I'm not writing crazy Seto x OC smut, I'm writing rape fics! Let's get to the warning shall we?**

**Warning:**** This fic contains severe rape in graphic detail. There is also severe violence, and some possible psychosis. But it has a fluffy ending. :)**

**This was me trying to rationalize Seto's fear of Exodia and his love for the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I do hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Duh. Review please!**

Recurrence

Seto Kaiba was suspended in the deepest black darkness, ethereal tendrils wrapping around his body as monsters used his current state to attack and mutilate him. Deep gashes as crimson as blood could be were created by the monstrous claws that tore his flesh. Fangs yellowed by lack of dental hygiene and a diet consisting of meat pierced his skin, gouging through the epidermic layer and even deepening to the mesodermic layer as the beasts' thirst and hunger were eventually fulfilled.

This was death, the punishment game that the nobody Yugi Mutou had sentenced him. No, it wasn't Yugi Mutou, per se. Yugi was a dork, a nerd, and a closet pervert. Seto had seen those lecherous looks he gave Anzu. Seto wasn't _blind_. No, this entity inhabited Yugi Mutou. He was simply the "other" Yugi.

This darker entity, whose eyes glared fiercely and whose smirk only meant the opponent's demise had created this…illusion of ferocious malice.

Seto Kaiba could try to be brave. He could chant in his head, "I've been through worse," but he couldn't deny how truly awful this nightmare was.

That's what he kept calling it: a nightmare.

But that was months ago. After all was said and done, and even Death-T failed, and he lapsed into a coma, the nightmares still pervaded his sleep.

The worst had yet to come. The normal beasts were bad enough. A Beaver Warrior slashed at his face with its sword. A Berformet clawed and bit. Fiend Kraken constricted and even a Faith Bird flew in to attempt to peck his eyes out. Even the normally cute Kuriboh, who Kaiba more than baited with insults and negligence, had taken to multiplying, suffocating him with the mass of giant, writhing, furry balls and they subsequently exploded. Seto Kaiba was covered in cuts, bruises, dried blood, burns and other lacerations and contusions.

Still, Seto Kaiba knew the nightmare had yet to end. He could never wake himself up. Either he was too terrified or too weak to do it. His conscience once declared that he deserved this harsh treatment. He did _not_ believe that. Seto Kaiba was many things and deserved many things, cruel and kind alike, but no one, not even the worst of criminals, deserved what was coming next.

He nixed that last thought. There were a few who _did_ deserve it. Not he, though.

The void he was in trembled with dark power. All the monsters cowered away. They stood to the side as the King of All Monsters approached.

Huge chains dragged on the floor as He took each step. His giant and sinewy build lumbered toward Kaiba, His joker grin all the more terrifying as Kaiba mentally prepared himself for what was next.

It was Exodia, the Forbidden One.

Seto Kaiba could deny himself all he wanted. _This_ was true fear. Seto had survived under the tyrannical abuse from his adopted father. He remembered each crack of the switch on his back, the jolt of the shock collar, and the endless fatigue from the massive amounts of studying. He had stood up to bullies who picked on his brother. He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted.

However, Seto Kaiba had turned into what he never wanted to be, what his abusers turned him into. _This_ was punishment enough.

The tendrils released him. He dropped to the floor, barely affected. He could run, but there was no escape; the void was endless. He had tried before after all.

Seto Kaiba stood straight up, tall and proud. Even though he knew it was futile, he could try. Not even the strongest of monsters could break his titanium backbone. Or so he thought.

"Thou hast desecrated the game of Duel Monsters. Thou hast shamed thy monsters and abused them. Yet, still, after many punishments, thou still wilt not break, thou still ridicules thy opponents and mocks true glory," the Forbidden One stated in His booming, deep voice. "Wilt thou ever throw away thy feeble pride and accept the right of way?"

"I shall never, for your 'right of way' is sheer dumb luck and the illusion of faith." Seto Kaiba countered defiantly. "I have neither time nor inclination to believe in such nonsense."

Exodia nodded solemnly, unsurprised. "Then accept thy fate!

"Shadow Spell!" He called, and the metallic silver chains erupted from the darkness and locked around Seto's limbs. They tightened, forcing Kaiba to be sprawled out, as if being crucified.

Exodia approached Kaiba slowly, deliberately. "Where has thy pride gone now?" He taunted.

"It's still here. You're just a Duel Monster. I don't fear you."Seto Kaiba glared coldly.

Exodia laughed a loud, sonorous noise that was loud as a lion's roar and just as harmful to the eardrums. "Had thou any pride left, thou would not have lied." Flames erupted around His hands. He touched Seto, burning pieces of his clothes off.

"Thou art just a peacock: all appearance, no real substance," Exodia mocked as the trench coat burned away. It left behind an acrid smell.

Seto, now nude, was covered in more wounds. He gritted his teeth, and refused to cry out, but when Exodia's hand lingered too long on his back, where his worst scars were, he cried out so desperately. Exodia had never done that to him before.

"Thou do have weakness, Seto Kaiba. Thou must admit it."

"Never," Seto murmured as Exodia started beating him with His fists. Seto kept a semi-straight face. He kept his mouth a firm line and he kept a steady gaze at Exodia with his fierce, cyan eyes.

Exodia ignited His hands again and set them close to Seto's hair. It singed, and the stench was as bad as the clothing moments ago burned. Seto tried to pull his face away, but Exodia inched His hands closer, raking His nails against Seto's cheeks, cutting them and cauterizing them too.

When Seto had clearly become used to the sensations brought on, Exodia prepared for the next part. Shadow Spell released Seto. He didn't move and simply lay there, silently wishing for all the pain to stop.

Exodia flipped Seto on his back. He wanted to see Seto's face writhe. Even the stoic, stolid CEO could not hold back mewls and pleas.

"Thou will cry," was all Exodia said before He unclothed Himself and proceeded to sexually assault the teenager. He entered the boy's rectum without care or worry of the boy's state. Seto screamed when the monster was fully sheathed inside.

Exodia was, needless to say, _huge_. The monster was about twelve-feet tall and His eighteen-inch penis was more than proportional. It barged into Seto's tight orifice like a snake invading a prairie dog tunnel. Seto was a virgin and planned on staying celibate for a long time and so, he was tight and his anal sphincters were ripped apart as the man-creature thrust until His climax. In and out He went, and with each thrust inward, Seto's epithelial tissue ripped more. With each pull out blood poured forth from the boy's rectum. Exodia gripped onto Seto's shoulders, squeezing them till the point of them popping, leaving giant bruises. Seto's legs were opened wide and bent at the knee. He tried kicking his rapist, but the Forbidden One simply penetrated harder and gripped harder, one of His hands moving down to the boy's _very_ flaccid penis and gripping it tightly. Seto shrieked at the treatment, and it certainly did not have blood flowing down to his nether region. The other monsters howled and jeered at Seto's rough treatment. Real, genuine tears pooled at his lower lids and dripped down his face much like the blood trickling down his inner thighs.

Exodia's orgasm finally hit Him when Seto involuntarily tightened his anal muscles in hopes of relieving the pain. The muscles tightened around the glandular penis, and the bundle of nerves sent waves of pleasurable impulses to Exodia's monster-brain and He ejaculated directly into Seto. Seto cried out as the salty spunk mixed with the blood and severe cuts inside him.

Seto did not know how he was alive. He knew his stomach should have ruptured. He should be dead. No normal human being could take in a fully-erect penis as long as a horse's and survive. Exodia had pummeled that monstrous _pole_ into his colon. He should be seeing his innards bursting from his gut, the tip of the penis like a flag among the sea of carnage. This, though, was a dream sequence, nothing more, and Seto's questionable survival was thusly explained.

Seto lay there, completely humiliated that a _fictional monster_ used him for sexual pleasure. He could feel his entire rectum bleed, he felt sperm drip down his buttocks and thighs and his sphincters hurt _so much_. His body wracked in sobs.

Exodia said nothing. He accomplished what He came to do. He and all the other beasts vanished.

Seto sobbed and dry heaved, utterly revolted that this occurred. That other Yugi had serious issues. It was not that he wanted to stay a virgin, he had no real interest in sex, but a mere monster took him so easily. He was ashamed.

Perhaps it was not that Seto was apathetic towards sex. He had no interest in sex with _partners_. The only thing he was ever attracted to was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was more than an obsession; he _did_ have a fetish. The Dragon consumed his soul. He _was_ saving himself for the Dragon, he could deny it no longer, as sick as the thought was. There was simply an attraction that not even Grandpa Mutou could explain.

Seto's thoughts turned to the tearing of that card and how he would have done _anything_ to attain it. True, he did not want that Blue Eyes White Dragon used against him, since he could only keep three in his deck, but he initially wanted the Dragon in general for…

Well, it had power. It was one of, if not _the_, strongest dragon ever. When polymerized, it was _stronger_. It was a beautiful creature too, and graceful. Majestic. Regal. The CEO rightly deserved the King, or Queen, of Dragons.

Seto _loved_ that dragon. It had given him hope in a time of dire need. If it were a person, he would dedicate his life to making it happy. He would sign a legally binding document that would damn his soul to prove his loyalty to that creature.

The darkness was vaporized by a white light. Its warmth healed Seto and brought sheer peace to him. He was happy. He was safe. How ironic that someone as _mean_ as him loved a light attributed monster. The Dragon was his safe keeper.

"Seto, I know how you love me," a sweet, angelic and articulate voice called. He looked up. The Dragon was floating above him. Its luminescent white body glimmered. Its length was at least twenty feet and its wing span sixteen feet. Its cerulean eyes stared into him, baring only good intentions. It landed next to him and its round muzzle nuzzled against his face.

"My…my Blue Eyes," he whispered as he reached to stroke it. His touch shattered the shining armor and a light so bright escalated from the shards. It shifted into the figure of a woman.

"My Seto," she murmured, and she clasped his hands around his. She brought it to her lips and kissed it reverently. "You are my one true Master, Seto." He marveled at her nude body, so not a dragon's. Her skin was milky white and soft. Her breasts were large and perky and her tiny waist tapered into child-bearing-sized hips. Her eyes were as blue as his but her hair was the brightest white and its length flowed down to the floor. Her hands were slender and smooth.

This was his lady.

"Lady Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

"Please," she uttered, "my name is Kisara. You do not know me yet but you will know of my significance in your past. As for now, I have come to comfort you in one of your darkest moments."

Seto sat up, astounded, his hand still in hers. "My Lady…"

"I am not of such social standing, My Priest," she conferred quietly, respectfully. Her words confused him. "Do not worry; you shall know what I mean soon in the days to come. Sleep, my dear Seto." She leaned forward and caressed his lips with hers.

It was the sweetest moment in his life. She was so soft and he wanted more. His hands reached for her face and he deepened the kiss, prodding her lips open. He tasted her sweetness. The light was so warm and had made him forget the darkness and finally Seto could say he was ready. He wanted this woman to be his. For all eternity she would accompany him.

She stopped him. "Your recent penance triggered my arrival. I am bound to serve and to help you. In seeing my visage, the Gods hope that you shall duel with more love for your cards."

"But I love _you_. You are my favorite of all, Kisara."

She smiled sadly. "That is not what the Fourth felt."

He knew what she meant. "It was a dark time for me. I…was possessed by such an evil that wanted to hurt those that loved what I so badly wanted. The Fourth would never truly be mine, so I did the next best thing." Seto closed his eyes as if mourning the card. "I would never hurt you."

"I know, dearest Seto."

He held her hair to his face, inhaling its foreign aroma. It smelled of some incense commonly found in the Mediterranean. It would soon become his favorite scent.

"But now is time for sleep! Please, sleep well, treat all your cards well and the Gods shall reward you with Paradise." She pecked him, but Seto clung to her body, collapsing on top of her.

"I don't want you to leave me, Kisara." He kissed her collar bone. "I think it fair we consummate this bond we have."

"Not yet, O Impatient One." She pecked him one last time. "When the time comes for us to meet, we shall. However, I will always be near you. Just think of me and you shall feel at peace." Kisara's energy imploded. The light was sucked away and Seto fell until he emerged into consciousness.

Seto Kaiba did not believe in the occult, or magic, or even destiny. He was presumably atheist and only used the word "god" or "gods" when making a speech more dramatic. Such silly talk, even from his beloved dragon, seemed asinine.

But after such a tumultuous dream, perhaps he could spare some faith.

He reached onto his nightstand, where his treasured deck stayed for the night. He found the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, holding them out so the moonlight peeping through his window would catch in the holographs, making the cards glimmer as much as the dragon they were made for.

"Kisara," was all Seto said as he laid a kiss on each card and fell asleep with them clutched close to his heart.


End file.
